Planet Pleasure
by AwesomeScorpio273
Summary: Rick and Morty have to make a pit stop on a planet to refuel. But, Morty finds it exciting the planet Pulece is inhabited by only huge breasted and bubble butted women! Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

A green wormhole opens in the middle of deep space. A flying saucer comes out. It is the ship of Rick Sanchez, intergalactic traveler and alcoholic, and his grandson, Morty Smith. "Gee Rick," Morty said, "I can't believe we saved that alien Gondi." Rick took a swig of beer as he flew the ship. "Yeah Morty, *burp* and we managed not to get any of the blood on us." "Yeah,..blood." Morty awkwardly stammered. Just then, they both heard a strange beeping. Rick looked at the dashboard and slammed his fist on it. "Crap! We're *burp* out of fuel." Morty spun around. "Oh no Rick! Are.. are we gonna crash!?" Morty stammered as he sweated. Rick looked out the windshield. "Don't worry, we have enough fuel to get to that planet," Rick gestured to a big purple planet outside, "Hope they have decent boos." Rick drove his spaceship to the planet. Morty looked out and saw strange alien buildings. They landed in front of what seemed to be a castle. The scientist parked and opened the door. He and his nephew climbed out. "Wow, this place is pretty nea... Eep!" Morty gasped. He saw the inhabitants of the strange world they were on. They looked mostly human, except their skin was hot pink and they had yellow eyes. But, Morty had gasped because they were all women, ones with big chests and round butts. He watched as they went about their normal, alien lives. "R-R-Rick! They're all..." He pointed. "Women, I know," Rick took out his canteen and took another swig, "This is Pulece. Absolutely no men. They are born through eggs that sprout up from the ground." Rick didn't seem to notice the fact they were all quite sexy. Five of the Pulecion's walked up to them from the castle. One was taller than the others and wore a crown and cape. "I am Queen Juggs. What do you seek here noble travelers?" She announced. Rick just took another swig. "Yeah, we need some fuel to get back to Earth. I have some new ideas how to mess with Jerry." Morty couldn't help his eyes drifting to the alien women's chest. Oh how would have loved to touch them. "Oh," Queen Juggs's voice snapped Morty out of his daze, "I can order some of my people to help you get your ship inside my castle. There is a fueling station in there," As she turned and pointed to the castle's door her bosoms shook, "But the younger human must stay out." Rick stepped towards the castle door and turned to Morty. "Ok, Morty this should take 30, *burp* 49 minutes. Go do something." Some Pulecion girls were picking up the ship. Morty turned back to face the ship, but turned to see a pair of huge boobs in front of his eyes. There was one of the alien's there. She smiled. "Aren't you just so cute?" She pinched his cheeks. She pulled the teen into an embrace, shoving Morty's face in her giant, hot pink cleavage. The extraterrestrial giggled. The queen had been showing Morty's grandpa into the castle, when she took notice of this. She smiled as the alien pushed Morty back in front of her. "Since you seem to like the young Earthling, why don't you spend the time with him Sugar Tits?" The alien girl squealed. "Ok!" She walked the teenage Earthling away from the giant castle into what seemed to be a city. The two walked by businesses and homes alike. Not to mention more busty pink babes. Morty saw one jogging, her buns jiggling up and down. He started to sweat. The Pulecion named Sugar Tits pointed out a building. "That is the best restaurant on the whole planet! It's run by Miss Bosom." The tall alien said. "Yeaaaaaah." Morty replied, distractedly. He wondered if all the people here had names with 'boob' in it. Sugar Tits waved to someone she told Morty was her yoga instructor, Juicy Booty. Morty tried to stay calm. His eyes wondered to two aliens spraying each other with water and giggling. He saw water droplets fall off their pink bodies from their soaked tops. He thought he could see their nipples. Stay focused Morty, he told himself. He turned to his guide, who was looking at him funny, her yellow eyes glowing bright orange. "What?" He asked as he wiped away all his sweat. She grabbed his hand, her eyes turning back to their regular yellow tinge. "I have to show you something." She ran so fast that Morty's vision blurred and he thought she'd rip his arm off. They ran to a house, Sugar Tits opened the door and into another room of the home. Sugar Tits closed the door behind them. Morty looked around to see what looked like an alien style bedroom. "Where are we ST?" He started to get nervous. She turned to him. "This is my home, my bedroom," the alien answered. She opened her top, and let her massive hot pink tits flop out. "Let's get to it." He stepped back. "What are yo doing?" He stuttered, trying to keep his eyes locked with hers. She giggled. "Well, my people are able to see," her eyes glowed orange again, but only a moment, "if there is a rise in other's hormone levels and temperature." She looked at the confused Morty. "It means we can tell if someone wants to have sex with us!" She laughed again. Morty put his hands down to cover his crotch, not wanting Sugar Tits to see the lump forming. "I-I-I don't want to have sex!" He stammered, he knew inside he was lying. "Of course you do silly! Everyone freaks when they see our huge breasts," she removed her top, "and our big booties," she removed her pants, leaving her naked, "Why would you be different? Besides, I've never had intercourse, especially not with a human." She grabbed Morty's shoulder and looked seductively into his eyes. Morty didn't want to let her down. Besides, he really wanted her body. "Ok." Sugar Tits jumped with glee. She bent down and opened his jeans and pulled his undies down too. His boner shot up. The alien girl smiled. "Who are you trying to impress?" She rubbed her finger across his penis. Sugar Tits put her mouth over his boner. She started to suck. "Oh yeah!" Morty said, his penis feeling so good in her mouth. It gave him an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Morty never knew a blowjob felt this good. Sugar Tits pulled her mouth off of Morty's penis and gave him a handjob, rubbing his hard appendage. Morty pulled the hot pink woman up and kissed her. He ran his hands across her body, stopping on her behind and squeezed. She stopped kissing and gasped, then giggled. She pushed Morty onto her bed. He was on his back and looked as Sugar Tits sat her vagina down onto his big erection. She moved up and down, moaning orgasms all the while. Morty grabbed her tits and started licking and sucking on them. "No wonder they call you Sugar Tits. Your breasts are delicious!" She giggled and pounded herself harder on his boner. He moaned. "I'm losing my virginity to an alien, and it feels so good!" He shouted in his shrill voice. The alien was moaning louder, Morty's penis felt great in her vagina, so hard, so pleasurable. Morty felt something, and he knew what it was from masturbating. "I'm gonna..." He didn't finish. He just sighed with pleasure as Sugar Tits did. White liquid dripped down both their genitals. She kissed Morty as he squeezed her tits and kissed her back. Minutes later, she and Morty were under the covers of the alien woman's bed. She was asleep, but Morty was awake. "I can't wait to tell Rick!" He shot up. He had forgotten about Rick. He ran out of the alien house, after putting his clothes on, and ran towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty ran through the streets, ignoring the cool flying cars and everything. He ran towards the fortress at the edge of the city. His yellow shirt had pit stains he was running so hard. He reached the giant stairs and climbed them to the door. He jumped at it. It didn't open. He used his puny muscles and eventually opened the giant door. He saw his grandfather Rick and the Pulecion ruler Queen Juggs talking to each other. Queen Juggs was now wearing a dark purple dress with a hole in the chest, showing massive cleavage. Morty saw her dress was splitting a little at the butt, it was so large. They turned to Morty. "I said the youngling would stay outside!" The Queen said annoyed. "Chill Juggy. Morty, what are you doing here?" Rick messed with his white lab coat. "I just...wanted to know...if the ship was ready." He panted. Rick smiled, "Yeah, *burp* almost." Morty sighed in relief. He had almost thought Rick was in danger. Bang! The door slammed open, everyone turned. It was the alien woman Morty had met. Sugar Tits was only wearing what appeared to be a bed sheet wrapped around her curvy body. "There you are. My beloved. Morty!" She ran at him, her tits bouncing up and down. She knocked him over, and smooched him. Morty saw Rick smiling. "You sly son of a," Rick said, "Getting laid on a pit stop. You're finally *burp* a man!" He hugged Morty. He looked Sugar Tits over. "Whose the lucky alien?" Morty put one arm around his new alien sex buddy. "This is Sugar Tits. She's great in bed." He said, his voice cracking. "And so are you!" She said, all giggly. She hugged Morty and his face stuck in her cleavage again. Queen Juggs coughed. Rick turned back to her and Morty and Sugar stopped hugging. "I was hoping," she said, staring at Rick, "that we could do the same." Morty and Sugar got the hint and were off. Rick smiled. "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub." He said as the Pulecion Queen pulled her dress off, her breasts flopping around. Rick grabbed her perfect butt and squeezed. She blushed. He pulled his pants down, his boner flying up. Queen Juggs put his big stick in between her great jugs and started to move them back and forth on his privates. Rick murmured stuff like "Oh yeah!" and "Yes!" The Queen grabbed his penis and turned herself around. He pounded his erection into her behind and watched as her huge tits swayed with every impact. The Pulece palace was filled with shouts and orgasms. The two even ripped a tapestry down with their rowdiness. After about 2 hours, Rick and Queen Juggs were putting their clothes back on. "Welp, gotta *burp* go. Nice boobies." He said as he left, slapping her nice round cheeks. Rick found Morty already at the ship, with the Pulecion girl. "What is she here for?" Rick asked. Morty and Sugar Tits held hands. "We are going to bring ST home with us. She would like to live on Earth." His grandson replied. "And with Morty." Sugar added. She ran her hand through his hair. Rick shrugged as they all got in. "Ok, but I will do the explaining to Beth and Jerry, so tell me every little dirty detail." Morty laughed and so did Rick. "Ewww, Grandpa Rick!" They started the engine and headed toward Earth, bringing a new person for the Smith home.


End file.
